Unwanted
by mrsvampireprincess
Summary: Isabella was left at St. Mungo's Orphanage right after she was born. she has spent her whole life there. and she is a freak. she is part human, part metamoephagus, part vampire, and part werewolf. but what will happen when she falls in love with a human?
1. Chapter 1

**Unwanted**

Chapter One

Hey, I'm Isabella and this is my life story. I was born to a family who never wanted me. So, right after my mother gave birth to me, my family left me on the doorstep of a magical orphanage. St. Mungo's Orphanage, to be exact. I have spent my whole life there.

Today is June twenty ninth and Miss Sarah just told me that professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, was coming to visit me today to discus my magical education. I really hoped I would be able to go to Hogwarts but guessed that I wouldn't because of my 'problem'.

Oh yeah, forgot to tell you about my 'problem'. I am quarter human, quarter metamorphmagus, quarter vampire, and quarter werewolf. I know, I know, vampires and werewolves have been mortal enemies since the beginning of time, but I have learned to deal with it.

Everyone thinks I'm a freak and they are terrified of me, but I'm harmless. I have trained myself so it is safe for me to be around humans. I need to feed on blood, but, unlike full vampires, I only need to hunt once a month or longer. I hunt animals, instead of humans, in an effort for people to except me, but they are still afraid. I resemble each part of me in many ways.

The vampire parts of me show through my beauty. I'm not as beautiful as full vampires, but I'm much better looking than humans.

The werewolf parts of me show though my body build. I am very muscular, and strong. For example, one day while I was hunting a large bear, I got so pissed because the bear got away that I punched a tree and snapped it in half.

Of course, being a metamorphmagus I can change how I look, but I always stay pretty and muscular.

Every other part of me is human. I eat mostly human food, but I love to feed on blood pops between hunting trips.

So, I had grown up as a freak, never fitting in. I had a room to myself, unlike the rest the kids in the orphanage, who share a room with another child. I never knew exactly why I had a room to myself, but I had two main ideas. One: the kids asked not to have to share a room with me. Or two: the orphanage workers didn't trust me, so they kept the children away from me.

All I ever wanted was to be normal and fit in, but I knew that would never happen.

Then I heard a knock on my door so I said "come in!"

Then professor Dumbledore stepped inside my room, smiling.

"Hello, professor Dumbledore. How are you?" I asked him, also smiling.

"Why, I'm great, Bella, thank you" he beamed at me as he came over to my bead, and sat on the end of it.

"So, Bella, how have _you_ been lately?" he continued.

"Pretty good, professor, pretty good" I said.

"I'm glad to hear that Bella. So, did Miss Sarah tell you why I came to see you today?" he asked me.

"Yes sir. She said that you came to talk to me about my magical education" I replied.

"She was right. I needed to tell you some very happy news. We have found a way that you will be able to go to Hogwarts, so you will be going there on the first on September" he told me smiling.

I screamed and hugged him tightly saying "thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He laughed as I started jumping in place. I was so happy!

Then he said "so, would you like it if we go shopping in diagon ally today to get your school things?"

"I would love it, sir! When can we go?" I asked him, still jumping up and down.

"Now, if your ready" he said, standing up.

"Yes, sir! Let's go!" I said as I ran over to my closet and grabbed my purse that held the small amount of money my family had left in the blanket they had put me in when they left me at the orphanage.

We walked out of the orphanage and started walking to the leaky cauldron, the pub that had the entrance to diagon ally.

The pub was less then five blocks away, so we got there quickly.

When we walked into the leaky cauldron, a man said from behind the counter "good afternoon, headmaster"

"Same to you, Tom. Bella meet tom, tom meet Bella" Dumbledore said.

"Hello, Bella" tom said.

"Hi, tom" I said blushing.

"Well, I'll see you later. I'm taking Bella to get her school items" Dumbledore nodded to tom and walked me over to a back door, opened it, and stepped into a closed off area that I knew held the entrance to diagon ally.

Dumbledore tapped the bricks in a certain pattern and the bricks rearranged themselves to form a door way. As soon as we walked through the bricks, they went back to their original form.

We walked through the streets, picking up my necessary items for school.

When we finished, we walked back to the leaky cauldron talking to each other. But once we walked into the pub, I froze, terrified.

There were at least ten wands pointed straight at me, all of the wand's owner's starring at me, with a mix of fright and hatred on their faces.

I screamed, and they all said "stupefy!"

I slumped to the floor, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unwanted**

Chapter Two

I woke up a few days later to find my self laying in my room at the orphanage. I rubbed my eyes at sat up. Ow. Bad move. I was _very_ stiff. So, I just flopped back down on my bed, annoyed.

Then I saw Miss Sarah step into my room.

"I thought I heard you. How do you feel?" she asked me as she walked over to my bed.

"I'm a little stiff but other then that I feel fine" I told her.

Then a thought popped into my mind. "where is professor Dumbledore?" I asked.

"he is back at Hogwarts, but he told me to tell him when you woke up. He is still mad at the men who stunned you. And I don't blame him! Twelve sunning spells! Are they crazy? If you had been a full human, there is no dout in my mind that the spells would have kiiled you!" she said, sounding mad.

"so what exactly happened? Why did they attack me?" I asked her.

"well, after you and Dumbledore went into diagon ally, tom the barman figured out that you were a vampire, and he thought that Dumbledore didn't know, and that you intended to hurt Dumbledore. So, he called his friends to help him stop you. Once you came back into the leaky cauldron, some of the men pulled Dumbledore out of the way, as the rest of men stunned you. Idiots. Well, lets just say Dumbledore was not happy _at all. _He brought you here and told us what happed. Nurse Becky took care of you and assured Dumbledore that you be just fine, before he went back to Hogwarts. He must be fond of you because he was quite worried that you might be hurt" she said.

"really? That's so nice" I said.

"yes. Now, I must go send an owl to Dumbledore to tell him you're awake" she said before she walked out my door.

So, Dumbledore was worried about me? Aww.

Then I saw my purchases at the bottom my bed. I decided to start studying. even though I had grown up in the magical world, I guessed I still had a lot to learn.

_September first_

I stood outside the Hogwarts express, starring at it, amazed, and trying to ignore the many eyes I felt on me, and the people running away from me.

I stepped onto the Hogwarts express and tried to find an empty compartment.

I found one at the end of the train, and stepped into it. I placed my trunk on the top rack and sat down, sighing. I had a feeling that the stares and the fright would continue throughout the year, and I should just ignore it.

About an hour later a lady with a cart stopped outside my compartment door, slid the door open, smiled, and asked me "anything off the cart, dear?"

I smiled back and said "no, thank you"

She nodded, closed the door, and left.

The rest of the train ride passed silently. After a voice echoed through the train saying that we would arrive at Hogwarts in five minutes, I slipped into my Hogwarts robes.

Then the train slowed to a stop. I opened my compartment door and hurried over to the exit, trying to get off the train quickly, to avoid the starring.

I heard a booming voice saying "firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" so I followed the sound of the voice and stood by the large man calling the first years.

Once all the first year were huddled by the big man, he said "alright, follow me!"

Then walked over to the big lake shore that had boats all along it.

"six ter a boat! Get in, get in!" the man said.

I walked around to several boats that already had people in them but they all shrunk away from me and one of them that held a blonde boy and two burly boys had the nerve to say "ugh, stay away from us, you freak!"

Then the big man came over to me, put his hand on my shoulder, and said "come sit in my boat" he walked me over to a bigger boat and we sat down on it.

The boats took off, gently gliding across the dark lake.

"so, yeh mus' be Miss Bella. Dumbledore told me about yeh. Its an hounner to meet you. I'm hagrid" the man said.

"you're not afraid of me?" was the first thing popped out of my mouth. Whoops. I clapped a hand over my mouth.

Hagrid laughed and said "course not! I'm the care of magical creatchers teacher"

"ahh. That would explain it. Well I'm glad at least one person in this school other then professor Dumbledore likes me" I mumbled.

"ignore the idiots that are mean to yeh. The ones that care don't matter, and the ones that matter don't care. A little for yeh" he smiled at me.

I laughed. Then I saw that we had reached the other side of the lake, so, I stepped out of the boat and onto dry land. Then all of the first years walked up to the castle and through the big front doors. A woman was sanding there, waiting.

The woman said "thank you, hagrid. I've got them from here"

Hagrid nodded and walked back out the doors. then the woman said "I'm Professor McGonnagal. Follow me"

She lead us through several other doors, into a room where she told us to wait for her to come back and get us.

Several minutes passed, with mutters and stares at me. I ignored them and started humming. Then McGonnagal walked back through the doors, put us in to a neat line, and walked us to the Great Hall.

When we stepped inside the Great Hall there were ooo's and ahh's as people looked around.

McGonnagal walked to the front of the line, pulled a list out of her pocket, and started calling out names for people to be sorted. When called my name, all she said was "Bella!" because I never had a last name. I walked forward, sat down on the stool, and placed the Sorting Hat on my head.

_Hmm, where should I put you?_ _ You're very smart, and have gone through a lot of things in your life, it seems. Well I think it would be best to place you in…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called out. There were no cheers, like the students had done when the other first years had been sorted. I just walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, away from the rest of the students.

_Sigh, I will never fit in_. I thought to myself as the big, golden plates filled with food. I ate, and when the other students had finished eating, the prefects lead us to the Gryffindor common room. I went up to my room- I had a room to myself, like I had In the orphanage- flopped down on my bed, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unwanted**

Chapter Three

I will save all of you from a slow death of boredom by telling you every little detail of my time at Hogwarts. So, instead, I will just tell you the main parts of each year.

_Year One_

This year was hard for me. Everyone shunned me the whole year, some of them muttering "freak" when I came close to them. But all the teachers were great to me, even Snape. I was the 'teacher's pet' in every class. I had perfect grades, never getting a grade under Outstanding. Half way through the year, I was finished with the first year school work. Professor Dumbledore said that, because I was part vampire, I was able to remember stuff better and do things faster, so that was why I was ahead. Professor Dumbledore decided to put me into second year classes, instead of first year classes. I finished the second year work before the end of the year, also. Then I went back to St. Mungo's Orphanage for the summer.

_Year Two_

I once again advanced through two years of classes in one. I was placed into fourth year classes before Christmas. The name calling towards me had stopped, but people were still afraid of me. I passed with perfect grades and more.

_Year Three_

I was more of a freak than ever. I was a thirteen year old girl, studying for my O.W.L.'s with fifteen and sixteen year olds. I had not decided what I wanted for a career so I asked Professor McGonagall what she thought would be best for me. She said that she didn't know, that it was up to me to chose, and if I couldn't chose, to take as many courses as possible. I did.

_Year Four_

I had got thirteen 'Outstanding' grades on my O.W.L.'s. I still didn't know what I wanted to do for a career, so I just took every course I had taken last year. I once again passed the year with Outstanding grades.

_Year five_

This was my last year at Hogwarts. I was happy and sad about that. I graduated from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry with the highest grades of my year. And I was also the very first person to graduate from Hogwarts, ever.

_Back at the Orphanage_

I was putting my school things away in my room, thinking. I didn't want to stay here, in the orphanage, for the next two years. I didn't want to sit still and wait. I wanted to go explore the world, go to new places, and travel to foreign areas! I was never a person who liked to sit around and do nothing.

Wait, I _can_ do that stuff right _now!_ I have parents to control me, I had enough money to eat, and the orphanage workers wanted what was best for me. Traveling was what was right for me, what I needed to do.

I stopped sorting my stuff and ran to ask Miss Sarah if she would 'please, please, pretty _please_, let me go!'

She agreed in the end. I hugged her and ran up to my room to repack my important stuff. I stuffed the portable house- a portable house is a small doll house sized tiny home that when you dropped water onto it went to a normal size human house and if put more water it would go back to doll size house- that Miss Sarah had given me into the inside zipper of my suitcase.

I finished packing quickly, hugged all the orphanage workers, said goodbye to everyone, and then Miss Sarah handed me a hair brush/ portkey and said "bye, Bella! Write to us, please. We'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too, Sarah. I'll miss all of you"

Then the hair brush glowed, I gave them one last wave, and I felt my self being pulled into no where.

Then I stopped moving. I was in the middle of the woods in Forks, Washington, where I would make my first stop.

I heard twig snap behind me. I spun on the spot to look at the source of the sound. A human. And he was bleeding.

I stopped breathing, and fought against the urge to run away, so I wouldn't hurt this boy, but he was hurt. Hurt quite badly.

Then the boy stumbled backwards, tripped, and cut himself. That was too much for me. I pounced at him, my vampire instincts taking over my body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unwanted **

Chapter Four

I froze, horrified by what I had just done. I had tried to kill a sweet, innocent, teenage boy. I had somehow got my self control back, so I was able to stop myself before I could harm him.

I turned to run away when I heard an angelic voice say "no! Please don't leave!"

I spun back around, and starred at the boy, stunned.

"You want _me_ to _stay_ after I just tried to _kill you?"_

"Of course. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen"

"Really? That's so sweet…and kind of creepy" I said, my troubles forgotten.

"Yeah, I guess so" he laughed.

"So, I'm Bella. What's your name?"

"Edward Cullen. I'm sixteen. How old are you?"

"Fifteen"

"Are you British? That accent is so cute"

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm British"

"Cool! But I do have one question. How in the world did you appear in the middle of the woods like that?"

I laughed, quickly making up a lie. "I didn't appear in the middle of the woods, silly! I have been standing here for awhile now, you just didn't see me"

He didn't look convinced, but, he didn't press the subject any farther.

But then my vampire ears picked up a noise. A deep growl. And I smelled a bear.

"We need to get out of here, now!" I whispered urgently.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Not until you-ahh!"

The bear had stepped out from behind some trees.

"_RUN!_" I screamed before pouncing at the bear. I grabbed its neck and snapped it, but, as soon as its delicious blood spilled out of it, I couldn't stop myself from drinking it until there was no blood left.

Once I was finished with the blood dry bear, I threw the body away from me, my thirst satisfied.

But then I saw that Edward was still standing there, watching me, wide eyed.

" Edward, I thought I told you to _run, _not stand there and watch me, with you're eyes popping out of your head!" I screamed, furious.

"B-b-but, you're a v-v-v-v-v-vampire!"

"Yes! I a vampire! Well, part vampire. Now, why don't you go run for your life like every other stupid human!" I said.

"Why would I run away? It is so cool to meet a real vampire"

My mouth dropped and I said "you're not _afraid_ of me?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Well, first of all, vampires drink the blood of humans"

"But you don't"

"How do you know that?"

"You're eyes. I did a lot of research on vampires because they fascinate me. Through that research, I learned that normal vampires drink human blood and have red eyes. And vampires that eat animal blood have gold eyes. You're eyes are gold. So, I know you won't hurt me you only drink animal blood"

I just starred at him, dumbfounded, until he said "so, you said that you are only _part_ vampire. What other parts are there?"

"Well, I'm quarter vampire, quarter werewolf, quarter metomorphagus, and quarter human. I'm also a witch" I said without thinking. Then I clapped my hand to my mouth, noticing what I had just said.

"Aha! So _that's _how you appeared in the woods!"

"Yes, but please, please, pretty please, _don't tell anyone!_ You have no idea how much trouble I would be in with the Ministry Of Magic if they found out that a muggle knew about us!"

"Your secret is safe with me. But what is a muggle?"

"Thanks. A muggle is what we call a non magical person"

"Oh. So, I'm a muggle?"

"Yep"

"_Cool!_"

That made me laugh. Then he said "would you like to go meet my family?"

"I would love to"

"Great! Follow me"

I did, following him through the woods.

Then he asked "my family is into mythical stuff too. Is it okay if I tell them about you being a witch if I make them promise not to tell _anyone_?"

"Sure, as long as they promise"

"Okay"

Then I saw that we were no longer in the woods. We were standing in front of a _huge _white house.

"Whoa" was all I could say


	5. Chapter 5

**Unwanted**

Chapter five

_"Whoa" was all I could say. _

Edward chuckled and we walked inside the huge, white house.

"Everybody, get down here!" Edward called out. A few seconds later two head appeared at the top of the steps, three popped out of the kitchen, and one from the living room. They slowly came over to us, cautious of me.

"Edward, who is this?" a tall, lean man, with sleek blonde hair asked, stepping toward us.

"This is Bella. Bella, this is my family, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie" Edward said, pointing out each of them. I waved and muttered a quiet 'hi'.

But Carlisle's eyebrows knitted together, looking at me strangely.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but your body stature, it doesn't seem…seem _human_" Carlisle told me.

I smirked, looked at Edward, and asked "care to tell them why?"

He smiled down at me before staring at his family and saying "Bella is part vampire, part werewolf, part metomorphagus, part human, and part witch"

The atmosphere became tense, as emotions of shock, fear, and wonder filled each of the Cullen family members.

As their brains processed what they had just heard, Edward took me on a tour of the house. Later that day, the Cullens asked me to stay for dinner and I accepted; graciously eating the delicious steak Esme had made for us. As dinner came to a close, Carlisle started asking me questions about…well, about _everything_. He asked me things like what was it like being a witch, to how I could stop myself from feeding on Edward when I first saw him in the woods. I told him everything I could, and at the end of the day, right before I was going to leave, Esme asked me to stay the night; I happily accepted her offer and spent the night in the guest room.

_Five months later._

It had been months since I had first come to Forks, and I was still living in the portable house, which I had put up just two mile from the Cullen household. But I was worried. Forks didn't have very fulfilling animals so I was getting hungrier and hungrier in between hunts, and I got so hungry a few weeks ago, that Edward just about became my mid-day snack. I was ashamed at myself for clinging to Edward and his family so much in these past months. I had pulled them into my crazy life and had endangered them by exposing them to the magical world. And I had come to a decision. I was leaving Forks and going as far away from it as I could. I couldn't put the Cullens in danger, and my being here is putting them in more danger then they can even imagine.

I ran to the Cullen house, - it was the middle of the night, so I knew I wouldn't be caught- suitcase in my left hand, a piece of paper in the other. I stuck the note that explained everything to the Cullens underneath the door, and left, running south for hours on end.

_ Three Years late._

It has been three years since I left the Cullens, and I wasn't doing well. Even though it had been such a long time, I was still in a state of depression, and I just spent days and days, curled into a ball, thinking about the Cullens. That was all I did, except for the hunting trips.

But I couldn't take it any longer! It was driving me insane…literally. I had to go back, to at least check on them, and make sure they were okay. If they were just fine, I would leave again, and if they weren't fine… well, I had absolutely no idea what to do.

_Later that day._

I was standing outside the Cullen house, listening with all my might. I heard Esme in the kitchen, Carlisle in his study, and everyone else, except Edward, was in the basement, playing games. But just I was about to leave, a noise caught my attention.

Edward was play his piano, but he was play the lullaby he had wrote for me just a month after I first met him. And he was crying. I had never seen him cry. That made the decision for me. I opened the door- they always kept a spare key under the welcome rug- and walked into Edwards's piano room.

He looked up and when he saw me, his eyes gleamed with happiness. He opened his welcoming arms and I flung myself into them, perfectly content with just sitting here, Edwards tender arms wrapped around me, all day long.

"Welcome back" he whispered into my ear.

**THE END! **

**I might do a sequel if my fans want me to, but if you don't, then Unwanted is officially complete! Big thanks to all of my readers! If I could, I would give all of you big, chocolate cupcakes, with Edward shaped sprinkles on top! Let me know if you want a sequel! ** **PEACE OUT!**

**L8r,**

** mrsvampireprincess**


End file.
